Immunity
by Alithea
Summary: Poison Ivy just wants to sleep, but Harley has questions. Femslash. Drabble-ish.


_**Title:**__ Immunity_  
_**Rating:**__ PG-13_  
**_F/F, Drabble-ish_**  
**_I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing.  
_**

* * *

"Hey, Red?"

Poison Ivy opened an eye and sighed. She had really wanted to get some sleep. She and Harley had just made a brilliant escape from Arkham and had found a perfect little jewelry store to rob before fleeing to a safe house even Batman wouldn't consider looking in.

"Red, you awake?"

She opened both eyes now and knew that ignoring Harley wasn't going to work. She shifted slightly and felt some life flow back into the arm Harley was resting her head on. "What, Harl?"

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

_No,_ Ivy thought, but she said, "Sure."

"I was just thinkin'…"

_Shocking,_ Ivy thought, and then regretted it. It was her own pride that did it to her. Harley was smarter than she looked, and acted. "Yeah," she muttered and watched the shadows cast from the hanging ivy plant in the corner of the room dance across the ceiling as the streetlights outside flickered vaguely through the drawn blinds.

"Well, those booster shots you gave me," she paused and Ivy could see the expression on the young woman's face in her mind. The way Harley would bite her lip and look down unconsciously doubting her own intelligence, though sometimes she did it to make one think she was being self doubting.

"What about them," Ivy asked, shutting her eyes against what was probably going to be a more complicated conversation than she would have liked.

"Well, you said I'm immune to toxins and poisons, right?"

"Right."

"An' they totally work, because you should see the look on Mistah J's face when he forgets that his poison flower don't work on me." She moved, freeing Ivy's arm, but still trapping the older woman as she rested her head on her palm looking down at Ivy's face. Shadows danced across her features, and Harley placed her other hand on the flat of Ivy's stomach (which tensed slightly at the sudden contact), and tickled lightly across olive green skin. "So I was wonderin'-"

"You mentioned that," Ivy cut in, laying perfectly still in an attempt to keep her anger in check. The too familiar way Harley touched her often caused a flare, but not because Ivy disliked the connection. It made her angry because she liked it too much. Wanted it too much.

Harley chuckled, and then continued, "I was just wonderin' if that meant everything."

"All poisons and toxins, Harl. I'm not sure how I could be more clear."

"Even…" She swallowed audibly. "Even you?"

Ivy opened her eyes and looked into Harley's. Her brow knit briefly in consternation, and then she said, "Well, yes. Not that-"

But the reply was quickly hushed, and Harley's lips were upon hers, bubblegum pink tongue sliding into her mouth as an impossible desire sprang to life. Ivy shut her eyes again as the kiss deepened and then blinked open in wonder as it stopped.

"Are you sure, Red, it doesn't wear off or nothin'" Harley asked, and the question in any context did not make sense to Ivy.

"Yes, and it won't wear off," Ivy finally said after a few moments of awkward silence. She began to sit up but Harley pushed her back into the bed and then straddled her waist.

"So…" It was drawn out as Harley captured Ivy's wrists and pinned them above her head. "I'm not subject to any of your fiddly peromones?"

"Pheromones," Ivy corrected automatically, and then smiled. She laughed as the full breadth of Harley's thought pattern finally emerged. She gave a toothy grin and then said, "You're only subject to your own fiddly hormones, Harl. And from where I sit you seem fully in control of them."

Harley's eyes went wide for a brief moment before she kissed Ivy again. Releasing Ivy's arms so that the older woman could wrap them around her waist. Happily allowing herself to be rolled onto her back to better note the look in Ivy's eyes as she paused and then kissed down her neck.

_I'm immune to you_, Harley thought, and sucked in a sharp breath as Ivy drew her teeth across her now bare breast. _But you aren't immune to me._


End file.
